A la guerre comme à la guerre
by Uki96
Summary: UA: Charlie Swan ne sait quand il va mourir mais aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. Slash. Charlie/Carlisle. Recueil du slip rouge spécial Anniversaire pour Glasgow.


Aloooors, me revoilà pour une occasion un peu particulière, ce OS est dédié à Glasgow, que je recommande vivement, elle écrit magnifiquement bien ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE GLASGOW !

**Disclaimer **: Twilight ne m'appartient pas

**Rating **: M

ENJOY !

* * *

Charlie n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Les tranchées auraient sa peau bien avant que les Allemands ne le tuent lui. Verdun en 1917 n'était pas une promenade de santé pour les soldats, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui resterait à vivre. C'était chaque jour la même chose : se lever, manger un peu, sortir, combattre comme des bêtes sans aucun volonté, retourner dans les tranchées boueuses et sales, compter les innombrables morts , manger alors que l'on a l'estomac noué, se coucher sans savoir si on se réveillera le lendemain.

Se levant de son lit de camp, Charlie prit son casque et le posa sur sa tête, avant de sortir de la pseudo-pièce qui lui servait de chambre à lui et son co-équipier, enfin celui du moment, ils n'arrêtaient pas de défiler, des hommes plus jeunes les uns que les autres. Charlie, à 38 ans, était considéré comme étant l'un de ceux qui avaient vécu le plus de batailles contre leurs adversaires.

Il pleuvait, la boue sous ses bottes agissait comme une ventouse, l'empêchant de progresser facilement, il devait lutter pour avancer, mais il le devait, ce serait bientôt l'heure. L'heure d'oublier pendant un instant toutes ces horreurs qu'il côtoyait.

Il continua son chemin, tournant à gauche pour se diriger cette fois-ci vers l'arrière des tranchées, vers les quartiers des médecins, il avait besoin de se calmer avant une bataille et seul un docteur pouvait lui donner ce traitement.

Continuant son chemin dans la boue, il sortit enfin des tranchées pour arriver face au quartier général de l'état-major. Entendant des cris et des protestations, il contourna la tente, avant de se figer sur place, un homme attaché à un piquet, quatre hommes en joue face à lui.

Une exécution publique, Charlie accéléra le pas, il ne pouvait pas observer ce genre de chose sans avoir une immense envie de vomir. Tuer des jeunes gens qui avait à peine la vingtaine juste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter les horreurs de la guerre et s'auto-mutilaient pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux, c'était inhumain et il ne cautionnait pas ce genre de chose. Mais ne voulant pas faire partie du groupe, il passa son chemin et baissa la tête en serrant les dents, il ne pouvait rien pour les Français de toute façon.

Il était l'un des rares Américains présents sur le territoire français et qui avaient décidés de se battre, et de toute façon, Charlie était un ancien de l'U.S. Army, donc il s'était senti obligé d'aider.

Arrivant enfin au niveau des quartiers des médecins, Charlie se dirigea automatiquement vers la tente réservée à la pharmacie, avant de soulever le pan et d'y rentrer.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme, grand et blond. Charlie s'arrêta un instant, interdit, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Sexy la blouse blanche, même si elle risque de ne plus l'être très longtemps. »

Le médecin se retourna lentement, dévoila un visage à la peau blanche, des yeux couleurs vert d'eau, et des lèvres fines mais rougies par le froid. Il observa le soldat lentement, avant de rire doucement.

« Charlie, que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? »

Charlie sourit grandement, avant de s'approcher du médecin qui déposa son dossier pour observer le soldat venir vers lui.

« J'avais envie de te voir, murmura le soldat, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Le médecin haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de sourire alors que le soldat venait de l'enlacer doucement, passant ses mains autour de sa taille et plongeant sa tête dans son cou, respirant le parfum de chloroforme et d'antiseptiques.

Le brun se mit ensuite à embrasser doucement le cou du médecin, qui se mit à gémir, avant de remonter la ligne du menton, et trouver les lèvres pulpeuses du blond. Charlie mordilla doucement les lèvres, appréciant leur douceur, avant de les lécher, faisant gémir un peu plus fort le médecin qui se serra contre le soldat. Il força ensuite l'entrée de la bouche de son amant avec sa langue, avant de l'embrasser furieusement, les soupirs se faisant plus bruyants.

Le soldat passa une main sur la nuque de son docteur, l'autre glissant entre la blouse et la chemise pour venir caresser le bas du dos, alors que le médecin s'agrippait aux cheveux de Charlie, les faisant gémir de concert.

Le soldat fit lentement glisser la blouse du docteur, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'envie. Charlie fit ensuite courir son doigt le long des boutons de la chemise, sa bouche mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Carlisle qui ne faisait rien d'autre que se tenir fermement à son bureau, ses soupirs d'extase devenant plus forts.

Alors que le docteur regardait Charlie avec des yeux remplis d'envie, le soldat se débarrassa de son manteau bleu, laissant apparaître sa chemise. Carlisle vint caresser doucement le torse du brun, appréciant de sentir les muscles, avant de déboutonner à son tour le haut, le soldat ne bougeant plus, le souffle court.

Le médecin fit ensuite glisser doucement la chemise le long des bras du soldat, découvrant son torse légèrement poilu et aux muscles fins. Le soldat sourit vicieusement, avant de se saisir de la chemise de son amant et de l'arracher, les boutons se répandant au sol alors que Carlisle se mordait les lèvres fasse à la brutalité du brun.

Charlie déposa ensuite des baisers sur le torse du médecin, alternant entre les coups de langues pour goûter la peau, et les petites morsures pour la marquer.

Le médecin soufflait et gémissait alors que la langue de son soldat parcourait son corps, s'attardant sur ses tétons, les mordillant et les léchant avec délice. Charlie adorait la senteur musquée du médecin, et il respirait à plein nez cette odeur délicieuse, avant de poser sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du médecin.

Charlie fit glisser sa main dans le boxer de son amant, avant de saisir doucement le sexe dur, et de jouer avec, faisant crier Carlisle. S'amusant de le voir devenir plus rouge et gémir, Charlie dégrafa le vêtement, le faisant glisser le long des jambes fuselées du médecin, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau au fur et à mesure que le tissu descendait.

Alors que Carlisle balançait d'un coup de pied le vêtement devenu inutile, la bouche de son amant se posa sur son membre durci par l'excitation. Les lèvres de Charlie suçotaient doucement le sexe, avant de descendre doucement, la chaleur de la bouche humide faisant trembler de désir le médecin qui s'agrippait fortement aux cheveux du soldat qui continuait de lui faire plaisir.

Charlie faisait jouer sa langue autour du membre, appréciant le goût, avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Le médecin hoqueta de plaisir, avant de bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles alors que la langue vicieuse du soldat léchait toute sa longueur, lui procurant un plaisir incommensurable.

Le soldat se releva ensuite, avant de pousser le médecin pour l'allonger sur son bureau, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, avant de s'étendre sur lui, recouvrant son corps pâle de sa peau basanée.

Charlie se mit à donner de légers coups de bassin, le tissu de son pantalon frottant contre le sexe rougi du médecin qui gémissait. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure du docteur, Charlie appréciait la vue, son amant, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les joues rougies et les lèvres pulpeuses et qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'envie et de lubricité.

Dégrafant son pantalon, le soldat retira la dernière couche de vêtements, avant de coller son corps nu contre celui de Carlisle qui ouvrit les jambes, et il vint se loger naturellement, leurs deux sexes se touchant enfin. Les deux hommes gémirent à l'unisson alors que les coups de bassins devenaient incontrôlés, le plaisir les submergeant.

Charlie redescendit doucement, suivant la ligne des abdos, mordillant doucement la peau, faisant trembler le médecin d'envie. Enfin, sa bouche retrouva le membre, et sa langue s'appliqua à faire ressentir un plaisir insoutenable à son amant qui n'était que gémissements.

Le soldat leva les yeux et regarda son docteur avec un air lubrique, avant de présenter deux doigts à sa bouche, continuant de lécher le sexe avec avidité. Carlisle prit les doigts avec envie, s'appliquant à les sucer, alors que le soldat continuait de le rendre fou, alternant les coups de langues experts avec de léger mordillements.

Quand le soldat se sentit satisfait, il retira ses doigts, avant de les placer face à l'entrée du docteur. Le regardant avec un air d'interrogation, il sourit alors que Carlisle hochait la tête avec douceur et envie.

Rentrant doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de Carlisle, Charlie effectua de léger va-et-vient, laissant le temps à son amant pour s'habituer. Après quelques minutes, alors que le blond commençait de nouveau à gémir, il introduisit un deuxième doigt, prenant son temps pour le détendre et lui faire ressentir un maximum de plaisir.

Prenant de sa main libre le sexe de son partenaire, Charlie le masturba doucement, tout en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient dans l'intimité de Carlisle. Celui-ci se mordait le poing pour éviter de crier son plaisir, devenu trop intense alors qu'il était stimulé de tous les côtés par les doigts experts de Charlie.

Quand Charlie estima que le docteur était suffisamment détendu, il retira doucement ses doigts, faisant grogner de frustration le médecin, mais bien vite, le soldat présenta son sexe face à l'intimité de Carlisle qui se mordit les lèvres en prévision de ce qu'il allait subir.

Charlie entra doucement dans son amant, prenant le temps pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Le médecin grimaça légèrement, le membre rentrant en lui était une sensation toujours aussi désagréable, mais il savait qu'il aurait du plaisir dès qu'il se détendrait, alors il serra les dents et continua de prendre le soldat en lui.

Quand Carlisle sentit le bassin du soldat coller contre le sien, il soupira de bonheur, alors qu'il s'habituait à la sensation, et une douce chaleur commençait déjà à le remplir.

Charlie lui, était au Paradis, son sexe était entouré par les muscles chauds et accueillants de son amant, et il attendait son signal pour commencer à se mouvoir, mais il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais bouger.

Carlisle mit un léger coup de bassin, gémissant doucement, et le soldat fit de longs mouvements amples, sortant et rentrant avec une lenteur exaspérante, ce qui les faisaient gémir de plaisir, alors que les sensations de chaleur et de picotements les traversaient de part en part.

Charlie accéléra, les sensations lui obscurcissant la vue, alors que ses coups de reins devenaient plus violents. Carlisle n'était plus que gémissements, ses mains s'agrippaient à la nuque de Charlie, le rapprochant de lui pour un baiser fiévreux, et ses jambes nouées autour des hanches du soldat, dans une tentative de le rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Le brun continuait de se mouvoir, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, ses soupirs de bien-être étaient étouffés dans la bouche si douce du blond, et il mordillait les lèvres alors que son sexe lui envoyait des sensations de plaisir intense.

Charlie se sentait proche de la jouissance, il se saisit alors du membre délaissé du médecin qui hoqueta de plaisir alors que l'orgasme le submergeait, et il jouit instantanément, se répandant sur son torse et la main du soldat.

Le médecin contracta tout son corps, faisant ressentir un trop plein de sensations au soldat qui jouit dans un cri d'extase, remplissant le médecin qui continuait de gémir, l'orgasme puissant l'ayant déconnecté de la réalité.

S'écroulant sur le médecin, le soldat reprit son souffle, caressant la joue de Carlisle d'une main, l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds collés par la sueur.

« Je t'aime, murmura Charlie dans l'oreille du médecin qui sourit doucement, avant de l'embrasser sur le nez, descendant ensuite sur les lèvres où il déposait un léger baiser.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le blond. »

Charlie sourit, avant d'essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, afin de se nettoyer, mais celui-ci raffermit sa prise autour des hanches, croisant les jambes un peu plus.

« Non, murmura le blond, le rouge aux joues. J'aime bien te sentir en moi.

\- Mais si quelqu'un nous voit, sortit le soldat un peu paniqué.

\- Oh, souffla le médecin, un peu déçu. »

Charlie se dégagea doucement, faisant grimacer Carlisle qui se sentait soudain vide, avant de se diriger vers la bassine contenant de l'eau propre.

Carlisle le regardait faire, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Tu reviendras ? »

Charlie l'observa, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rapprocher de son amant, toujours nu.

« Sais-tu quel jour on est ?

\- N-non. »

Charlie murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du médecin qui rougit, avant de mordre doucement la lèvre du soldat.

« Tu me l'as vraiment acheté ?

\- Tu avais l'air si emballé par l'idée que je n'ai pas pu résister. »

Carlisle rigola, alors que le soldat retournait vers ses habits, avant de sortir un petit paquet enveloppé dans du ruban bleu.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, sourit le soldat avant d'embrasser l'épaule de son médecin qui ouvrait le paquet, découvrant l'objet avec un grand rire.

\- Tu l'as vraiment acheté !

\- Le premier n'avait pas fait long feu, et tu avais l'air d'y tenir énormément… alors j'ai utilisé quelques faveurs auprès du quartier général et voilà… »

Carlisle lâcha l'objet, embrassant avec force le brun, lui transmettant son amour par ce simple baiser. Laissant Charlie reprendre son souffle, le blond reprit ensuite l'objet un simple slip rouge avec une petite inscription sur le derrière '_sexy butt_', un mot pour chaque fesse. Le médecin le regarda, avant de le mettre, sous les yeux gourmands du soldat qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Carlisle avant de tourner sur lui-même.

\- Appétissant, sortit le brun dans un grondement. »

Charlie prit le bras du médecin, avant de le rapprocher contre lui, peau contre peau, dans une étreinte passionnée.

« Bon anniversaire. »

Les mots du soldat se perdirent dans leur baiser enflammé, brûlant de passion.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un très bon anniversaire Glasgow!


End file.
